


Alpha

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, blm WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka feels strangely... jealous after Magnai holds Lyse hostage.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	Alpha

It was a bedraggled and angry group of elite warriors who returned to the Dawn Throne. Upon seeing them, Magnai grinned magnanimously, though there was the glint of sadistic glee in his eyes.

“I see that I was wrong about you,” said Magnai. “All of you. None of you can possibly be my Nhaama.”

“You try being delicate and ephemeral when you’re chasing around sheep,” Zelda snapped at him.

“We’ve done what you asked, now give me back my girlfriend,” said Veronyka, tail lashing, eyes flashing, ears pinned back, the very picture of an angry and territorial alley cat. Magnai snorted, waving his hand and rolling his eyes at the display.

“Fine, then, you can take the prisoners,” said Magnai. “The prince, too, despite the protestations of many. Neither of them could possibly be my Nhaama.”

“Do I look delicate to you?” Lyse asked as she was escorted into the room by two Xaela. She wrenched herself free from their grasp, brushing their touch from her skin.

“She’s my Nhaama,” said Veronyka, stepping closer to Lyse. She only relaxed when Lyse wound her arm around her, Veronyka closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into Lyse’s cheek.

“And I am hers,” said Hien as he went to stand beside Eden. His escorts, Veronyka couldn’t help but notice, had been gentler with him than they had been with Lyse, one even going so far as to let Hien’s ponytail slide over his fingers. And, really, Veronyka should have felt better that they hadn’t looked at Lyse like that.

But, honestly, ever since Magnai had ordered Lyse and Hien be held prisoner, something strange and different had risen up in Veronyka. Something primal. The strange urge to… to claim Lyse as her own, to make it obvious to everyone that Lyse was hers and hers alone. Stranger still that this hadn’t happened with Minfilia, but… maybe it had been life that had done that to her. After all, losing someone meant that anyone else would be held closer still. Still… Veronyka couldn’t help but hold Lyse that little bit closer, their fingers entwined as they made their way back to where they’d been offered a place to stay with the Mol.

Most of Solar had their own larger yurt where they all slept for the night, but the couples or those who preferred to sleep alone had been given separate, more private yurts. It was to their own private yurt that Veronyka and Lyse disappeared once they arrived back. Veronyka hesitated in the entrance, though, turning back to look at Zelda, Solar’s leader. The raven-haired woman had a knowing smile on her lips, glittering in her ruby eyes, as she looked at the two lovers sneaking away.

“It’s okay if we disappear for a little while, isn’t it?” Veronyka asked, her tail twitching behind her. She bit back a little yelp when Lyse grabbed the tip of it, heat rushing through her. Clearly, this feeling ran both ways, then.

“Of course,’ said Zelda, nodding. “I’m guessing we’ll see the two of you at dinner?”

“If we’re done by then,” Lyse called from within the yurt, Veronyka’s cheeks flushing as red as Zelda’s outfit.

“You guys have fun, don’t do anything too risky,” said Zelda.

“When do we ever do that?” Veronyka asked, trying to look innocent. It failed miserably, Zelda laughing at her as she walked off, leaving he two alone. Veronyka disappeared back into the yurt, fastening the covering behind her, and was surprised (pleasantly so) to find that Lyse had already switched the lamp onto a dim setting and tried to make the bed look presentable. Which was difficult, after they’d slept in it the night before. Neither of them were particularly clean, either, but at least there weren’t crumbs in the bed. Lyse had brushed those out.

“You know, it’s funny, I never knew that miqo’te girls were so… territorial,” said Lyse. She’d recognised the glint in Veronyka’s eyes the moment she’d been brought out of the prison cell, seen all of the signs that her girlfriend was not only jealous but also undeniably aroused- the darkened eyes, flushed cheeks, the way her palms were a little clammy, her body never far from Lyse’s even on the walk back. The way she hadn’t dared to kiss her, lest she get lost.

“Not even M’naago?” Veronyka asked. Lyse shook her head.

“Then again, she isn’t in love with anyone, as far as I know,” said Lyse.

“Maybe it’s just me, then,” said Veronyka. “Maybe I’m just willing to fight anyone who tries to take you from me.”

“You’d fight Magnai?” Lyse asked.

“I think we all would, at this point,” said Veronyka. “But… maybe it’s not just me.”

“It could be a combination of everything, too,” said Lyse. “You’ve lost a lot and grown a lot.”

“So you’re saying I’ve matured,” said Veronyka. “That makes sense, I guess. Explains why seeing you being taken away made me want to protect and defend and… claim.” Her cheeks reddened at this last word, ears flicked down, tail swishing behind her as she glanced at Lyse, waiting with bated breath for her girlfriend to respond to her declaration.

“Claim, huh?” Lyse asked, her teeth a white flash in the dimness of the tent. “So you’ll top me without me having to drive you crazy first?”

“I’m already at that point,” said Veronyka. “Any more and I might- I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Explode?” Lyse teased, moving from the bed to tug Veronyka closer to it by the hands, marked with the fresh ink that they’d gotten together as a couple some days ago. “We can’t do that on dry land, there are no fish to cook.” Veronyka was surprised into laughter.

“I thought we weren’t going to mention that,” said Veronyka, glad for the break in tension. Lyse took her into her arms, fingers already working at the buttons of Veronyka’s coat.

“I never agreed to anything,” said Lyse, grinning, eyes glimmering with mirth. “Besides, our little in-joke is endlessly amusing.”

“I had to take up fishing again because of that,” said Veronyka.

“It’s your cover story,” Lyse reminded her, smirking. Veronyka pouted, but she couldn’t stay mad when Lyse’s hand was sliding up her side like that. She just had to hope that the fire burning within her wouldn’t manifest as another Flare spell.

“Still, better to be safe than sorry, right?” said Veronyka. Much as she wanted to lean back and enjoy Lyse lavishing affection upon her, she instead leaned in, pressing her face into Lyse’s neck and inhaling her scent. She still smelled wonderful, even after everything.

“You’re the boss,” said Lyse, her eyes twinkling as she drew away to pull her top off, her vest having already been discarded on the floor earlier while she waited. For a few moments, Veronyka could only stare at her, spellbound by the sight of her girlfriend’s defined abs, before she trailed a hand down them and tugged somewhat impatiently at the waistband of Lyse’s tiny shorts.

“You’re the one who wants to claim,” said Lyse, something new in her eyes as she looked at her girlfriend and leaned in to murmur in Veronyka’s ear. “So claim.” That was all it took for Veronyka’s inhibitions to fall away, for her to allow her claws to come out, shredding through Lyse’s shorts, a dominant growl building in her throat as the feeling of ownership washed over her, leaving her new, though the claws withdrew once she’d divested Lyse of her panties (thankfully, Lyse did have a few spare pairs of those and spare shorts). It was rather difficult to remove a bra with claws, after all, but it came off easily enough too, in the end, leaving Lyse bare before her.

“Will you bite me if I touch you?” Lyse asked, her hand hovering uncertainly over Veronyka’s middle.

“I might, but not in the way you think,” Veronyka teased. Lyse seemed to take this as a challenge, her hand moving in closer, until she’d flattened her palm against the outside of Veronyka’s corset beneath the coat that she wore (it was too warm on the Steppe to wear the button-up top that Veronyka usually wore beneath the coat). And, rather than disarming her like Lyse’s touches usually did, this time, Veronyka felt power flow through her, the feeling of delight that her mate was touching her like this, laying claim to her. But Veronyka could lay claim just as well, her teeth hovering over Lyse’s shoulder before she bit down, gently at first, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend, wanting to be able to pull away if Lyse gave the slightest sign of not being okay with this. But Lyse’s moan was proof enough that she was okay with this, more than that, that she wanted this. It was all the motivation Veronyka needed to kiss and bite her way down her girlfriend’s body, nipping delicately at the skin in most places but sucking marks into the skin at Lyse’s neck, her wrist, her thigh. This last one had Lyse whining, her hands raking through Veronyka’s hair, over her ears, driving Veronyka that little bit closer to the edge.

“Don’t bite anywhere too sensitive, now,” Lyse warned, though her face was flushed, pleasure that she’d never expected rushing through her body.

“I won’t,” Veronyka cooed. There was definitely something exhilarating about this, about being on top, her girlfriend writhing beneath her, seeing the look on Lyse’s face and knowing that she’d put it there, being able to lap up the fruits of her labours, so to speak.

Lowering her head down further, this sensation of power still whirling within her, Veronyka at last dragged her tongue through Lyse’s folds, the taste filling her mouth, sending fresh heat through her (or perhaps that was from Lyse’s hands on her ears again), heat coiling in her stomach, Lyse’s moans in her ears.

And knowing that Lyse was more than strong enough to pin Veronyka if she so chose, knowing that she could flip them at any moment but chose not to, chose instead to let Veronyka take this alpha spot for once… it was the deepest kind of love that swelled within her.

But, before Veronyka could get too carried away, Lyse’s hips were surging up, legs clenching around Veronyka’s head, fingers tugging at her hair, as her climax tore through her, leaving her boneless, moaning Veronyka’s name, the nickname that she’d first given her before either of them had known just how much they’d go through, how involved they’d become.

“Nyka,” Lyse murmured, her touch so gentle as she caressed the top of Veronyka’s head, between her ears, chest heaving. Veronyka pulled her head up, looking at her girlfriend, panting softly, all too aware of how she still hadn’t received her pleasure yet. At least, not from being touched.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Veronyka asked.

“No more than you usually are when I drive you crazy,” said Lyse. “I like seeing you get carried away. Showing your wild side.”

“My feral side, you mean,” said Veronyka.

“It’s a good ‘feral’,” said Lyse. “Trust me.” Veronyka smiled, reassured that Lyse wouldn’t mind just how wild she could get. Though she knew that by now, having been with her for so long.

“You can go a little feral now too, if you want,” said Veronyka. Lyse grinned, and just like that, Veronyka found herself on her back, Lyse’s fingers working at the ties of her corset, tugging off Veronyka’s trousers and boots, the panties following swiftly after.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lyse purred, and began pressing kisses to Veronyka’s stomach, her thighs, moving down between her legs to slide her tongue between the folds as Veronyka moaned, her tail lashing behind her, ears pinned in pleasure, face flushed, eyes closed. Lyse’s tongue swept over her, tracing through the slick left on Veronyka’s thighs from how much she’d enjoyed being the one on top, teasing Veronyka into tugging on Lyse’s hair before she at last plunged her tongue in, flicking the walls, darting in and out, the moans coming from Veronyka music to her ears. Lyse could pin Veronyka’s hips to the bed if she so chose, she knew that, and yet, Veronyka was so deep in bliss that she barely moved at all except to rock her hips into Lyse’s mouth, her back arching as she at last reached her climax, body stiffening before it relaxed, the warmth of the bed calling her.

“It’s alright, you know,” said Lyse as she lay down beside Veronyka, her girlfriend’s eyes ever on her. “I’m not going anywhere, not without you by my side. Not unless you’re okay with that, at any rate.”

“Well, you can’t really blame me for being protective, can you?” said Veronyka. Lyse nodded knowingly, pulling Veronyka into her arms.

“Never again,” said Lyse, ensuring that Veronyka was close in her embrace. And she meant it. Never again would either of them be left alone. Not now, and not ever. Not again.


End file.
